Seventh Column Troopers
Excerpt from the SCT Terms and Conditions: Section I, Article II Description Seventh Column Troopers (or SCT) was founded on 12.15.2006 by American Recoil, in order to grow with the community and to meet other Halo fans like himself. Since then SCT has grown to over 660 members and is a well-run group with mature and loyal moderators. Along with an active Forum. When SCT was made, its main focus was Halo. Since then it has grown to an off-topic yet intelligent message board. The History of the Seventh Column Troopers As stated above, Seventh Column Troopers (or SCT) was founded on 12.15.2006 by American Recoil, in order to grow with the community and to meet other Halo fans like himself. There have been hardships, just like any other group, such as the Spartans Alliance-Earths Battlefield War and simple inactivity. Activity dropped stupendously in August of 2007. It wasn't until early July of 2009 that SCT picked up and started getting new members and posts. December 2006 to March 2007 It didn't take long for SCT to grow. By the 23rd of December 2006, SCT had grown to over 100 members. They hit their 200 member mark on February 3, 2007. The New Hawtness of March 2007, in which private groups were shut down for over a month, did however have an extremely negative effect on SCT. Activity didn't pick up till mid-March. Notable Members -American Recoil -BL4H00G4N4 -masterchef 90 -blind man -That Irish Kid April 2007 to July 2007 Many older members argue about exactly when the "Golden Era" of SCT occurred, but most agree it was around this time. American Recoil came back after a two month absence, masterchef 90 created a comic strip about SCT, and BL4H00G4N4 created an SCT website. SCT's official news crew, dubbed the "Index Team," was created and pumped out numerous news stories which kept the member base happy and informed. Security roles were redone to mimic the Halo 3 Beta matchmaking ranks, and a Humpday was planned but never occurred. Notable Members -Deus Ex Machina -TOM T 117 -Count Blinkula® -XxARKmasterxX August 2007 to December 2007 Although the Golden Era was a time of great success for SCT, every good thing comes to an end. A number of factors impacted SCT, including -The "war" between Spartans Alliance and Earths Battlefield, which SCT was unfortunately drawn into because of being and ally of TOM T 117's group Spartan Alliance, -School starting in mid-August, giving most SCT members prior engagements, and most importantly -Halo 3. The launch of this game got everyone's attention, especially the members of SCT. These three factors rendered SCT almost completely inactive for a time. Possibly the only good thing that came from this lull was a member named retardo. Though SCT was as active as a dead fish, retardo refused to give up and was easily SCT's most active member during this five month period. The number of news articles created by him in an attempt to boost morale was unprecedented. Some argue that SCT would be dead right now if it wasn't for retardo's activity during this dark time in SCT's history. December 2007 to June 2009 This long period was a bittersweet moment of SCT. Activity was low, but it was there. SCT simply continued its slow crawl to infinity. Many SCT regulars joined and actively participated. Not many accomplishments were had, but activity was boosted slightly in mid-2008 by a member named Bob Bobinson. His crazy dreams of world domination always gave SCT a good laugh, and Deus_Ex_Machina even made schematics for a Ray Death Satellite. Notable Members -Bob Bobinson -Bornswavia -Arbiter624 -Manafontman -TallHomunculus -bobik - Red_Gravemind July 2009 to Current As of now, SCT has gained back quite a large amount of activity and has a member base of over 600. Arbiter624 is in the process of writing issues for a comic titled "7cotroop," and Deus_Ex_Machina has created an official SCT website. Seventh Column Trooper's current goal is to bring things back reminiscent of April-July 2007 and gain enough positive activity to once again be considered one of the best groups on Bungie.net. SCT Administration The current SCT Administration team moderates Seventh Column Troopers and resides in the super secret SSMPPQMS. (You didn't hear that.) Moderators halo3leader - Moderator Philosophy1219 - Moderator TallHomunculus - Moderator TOM T 117 - Senior Moderator Bornswavia - Senior Moderator Irish Kid - Senior Moderator Administrators Arbiter624 - Administrator Bob Bobinson - Administrator Manafontman - Administrator Deus_Ex_Machina - Elder* masterchef 90 - Elder* oranje - Elder* American Recoil - Recello Onustus *Some SCT members hold the Elder title, but do not have administration powers. Category:Bungie Community Category:Chapters